Abnormal
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Levi Rivaille meets Eren Jaeger in his college algebra past. His intrest is piqued with him and he decides to befriend the clumsy freshman. After learning Eren's secret in shocking ways, will Levi distance himself away from him? Or is Levi who he says he is too? Levi x Eren Rivaille x Jaeger (Yeager) WILL HAVE LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS! College AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to make an Eren x Levi story and somehow someway come up with this so... yeah... Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own Attack on Titan sadly :'( THIS IS AN AU SO CALM YOUR TITS**

Levi Rivaille was walking down his college corridor silently, ignoring his friend Hanji's attempts for conversation.

"So then I was like 'What?! Oh hell no!' and then the bitch decided to-"

"Hanji, I really don't care," interupted the obsidian haired student with a cold glare.

"You're so mean Levi! Will you ever pay attention to what I say?!" yelled the woman behind him.

"No."

Hanji sighed in defeat. She had tried multiple times to get the man to laugh, even smile, but always ended up with no good results. "I'll be going then. I have my physics class next. Have fun in algebra!"

"Tch..." Levi _hated_ algebra with a passion. As he glumily managed to get close to his classroom, he was bumped into by a taller male running into the room.

"Shit, sorry!" said the boy as he picked up his binder and the papers that were strewn around it.

"Watch where you're going brat!" Levi hissed.

"Eh... Sorry. I was supposed to come early to class but was running late so I ran without paying attention I guess. Oops," he said scratching the back of his head.

Levi sighed and straightend his clothes. He stood up and looked at the bot who was still picking up papers. He gasped slightly at his appearence. The boy had dark brown hair that captured the light, making shine. His tall and slim body was well built and his skin was a pale peach. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a mix of the sea green color of the ocean and the bright pale blue color of the sky. He looked up at Levi and gave him a soft smile as he stood up, causing Levi to feel a rise in temperature on his cheeks which he quickly dismissed.

"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger," he said warmly.

"...Levi Rivaille..."

"Nice to meet you, Levi. Sorry again for bumping into you."

"U-uh... I-it's fine... It was an accident..." _What the hell am I saying?!_

Eren gave Levi one final smile before entering the room. Levi just stared at him as he walked away. 'What just happend?' he thought.

...

As Eren walked into the room, the professor looked at him and glared. "You're late," she said in an irritated tone.

"Heh, I know. Sorry Annie," Eren replied.

"Eren, I'm your teacher now, not your relative. You have to call me Ms. Leonhart."

"Umm, ok then... Why did you want me here early?"

"I have to catch you up a little bit, considering you're starting two months into the school year."

"Oh... ok..."

Annie walked up to her desk at the side of the room and rumaged through the drawers. Finally, she pulled out a thick stack of notes and handed then to Eren.

"These are notes on what we've done so far. I'm being nice and not making you do the extra work," said the glaring blonde.

"Why would I have to do the work? I wasn't here to learn it. I've never had to before so why would I?" responded a confused Eren.

"Because you're my annoying cousin and I enjoy your suffering," she said with a devilish expression.

Eren's eyes wdened slightly. "Uh... Thanks then?"

Annie rolled her eyes and told Eren to go sit and wait for the other students to arrive. Eren nodded and took a seat in the middle of the multiple rows of seats.

...

Levi realized he was still staring after a few seconds. He decided to go get a drink then come back. He walked down the hall to the drinking fountain and took a quick sip of water before turning around and meeting Petra Ral's eyes.

"Hey Levi!" she said happily.

Levi sighed. "Hi Petra. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was heading to my next class but i thought I'd say hi!"

"That's definitely like you. Well, I have to go so bye."

"Ah, wait!"

"What?"

"Can I come over later?"

"Why?"

"I want to spend time with my brother!"

"*sigh* Fine. See you at 6:00 ok?"

"Yay! Bye Levi!"

"Bye Petra."

And with that, he turned around at headed towards his classroom again.

He was still a little bit early but he walked in anyway and was greeted by Annie.

"Hey Levi," she said with a small smile.

"Hi Ms. Leonhart," he replied as he went to sit in his usual seat. He then noticed Eren sitting right next to it. He immediatly blushed but once again dismissed it quickly and forcd it to go away.

"Can I sit?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to Eren.

Eren looked up at him and nodded while giving him a smile. Levi held back the urge to blush and set his stuff down. He sat down in his chair quietly.

"You have good posture for a college student," said the brunette.

"Umm... Thanks I guess..." responded Levi. _Why the hell am I acting so weird around this kid?!_

"So... You and Annie?" he said slyly with a smirk.

"What? No," replied Levi calmly and coldly, starting to act like his usual self again.

"Sure..." said Eren rolling his eyes. "Annie never says a good word to anyone. She actually greeted you nicely. She will _never_ do that to anyone. Ever."

"i don't know then. I'm a good student so that's probably why, I guess."

"Hmm..."

Then, the bell rang, signalling that it was five minutes until class started. A few students soon started to walk in. After a few minutes, there were about thirty five students in the room. Finally, the bell rang again, which meant class was starting.

"Wow," said Levi. "Seems nobody's late today. That's a first."

"Really? Cool. I'm not sure I even know what Annie would do to late kids," said Eren quietly.

"Five pages extra homework."

Eren gasped slightly and eyed Levi. "Really?!" he whispered loudly.

Levi nodded his head and then class began.

**I know it's a little short but I will try to get them longer. I will update this stor hopefull every other day. I'm writing two stories at the momment so I will update one each day. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...And it's a day late... Oops... Lol. Please read, enjoy, and review! I own nothing from Attack on Titan or any of that jazz.**

The class went by quickly for Levi. He was secretly glancing at Eren the whole time. Luckily, even though Annie noticed, she didn't call on him. Once the class was over, Levi and Eren got up and sighed at the same time. They looked over at each other and laughed slightly before hearing the teacher call out to them both. "I want to see you both for a second."

Eren's face grew a terrified expression and he cautiously made his way down the stairs, away from his seat. Levi's face was now his usual 'I don't give a shit' expression as he follwed suit.

"Levi stay there. I have to talk to you each seperately," said the blonde. Levi stopped at the bottom of the steps as a scared Eren walked up to Annie.

"What did I go?!" he whispered loudly, his fear evident in his voice.

Annie glared at him sternly. "Keep your voice down. He can't here this."

Eren was confused but nodded slightly.

"Your eyes, Eren," she said with a deadly serious expression. "They shifted right in the middle of fucking class. You need to be more careful. Armin and Mikasa aren't here to keep you under control, I get that, but you can _not_ give away any signs that you aren't normal. I thought you understood this. If you get caught I could be caught to, so just be a lot more careful please."

Eren stared at her in shock. "My eyes... shifted? How? I was being careful! I made sure my eyes stayed in their human color. And by the way, I don't need Armin and Mikasa to watch me twenty four seven. They're staying at my house anyway so calm down. AND, I would make sure you weren't caught Annie. I know we don't always see eye to eye but you are my only family left. Even though you're annoying as hell, I love you. I'll try to be more careful. Any tips?"

"*sigh* Just don't let your mind wonder so much. Stay focused on what you have to do. How do you think I keep my cool around you hormonal brats?" she said with a witty smile. "Anyways, just be careful ok?"

Eren smiled. "Haha, ok. Stop worrying so much. Makes you age quicker," he said with a devilish smile as he quickly turned around, knowig what was coming next. "Bye Annie!" he yelled as he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Annie was just about to kill the idiot but she remembered Levi was still in the room. She calmed herself down and called Levi over.

He sighed and walked over towards her. "What?" he asked in a bored tone.

Annie glared at him slightly. "Don't stalk my cousin. It's creepy," she said with another devilish grin.

Levi's eyes widened slightly but he quickly regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled out.

Annie's smile grew. "You were looking at him the entire time, baka," she said.

Levi glared at her and started to walk away. "Whatever. Bye Ms. Leonhart."

Annie sighed and returned to her desk. 'Thank god... I thought he saw...' she thought, relieved.

...

As Levi walked out of the room, Eren caught up with him. "Oh my god, you're still alive!" he exclaimed loudly.

"You really are a brat, you know?" Levi said under his breath quietly.

"Am not!" Eren yelled, pretending to be extremely hurt by the statement. "Haha, well, what are you doing later? Wanna hang out?"

Levi widened his eyes slightly. Not a lot of people would have the balls to ask him anything, let alone to hang out with him. He forced himself to look at Eren. "Uh, nothing so sure. Why not?" On the inside, he was pretty excited, but he would never let that show.

"Sweet! Ok, what's your cellphone number?"

"Give me your phone. I'll put it in contacts."

"Ok."

Eren handed Levi his smart phone after unlocking it. Levi grabbed it and quickly added his contact in his phone. He then procceded to hand Eren his phone so he could put his number in. Eren complied and put his number in also.

"Ok then, I'll text you later, ok?" asked Eren.

"Ok. Bye Eren," replied Levi.

"Bye Levi!" said the young brunette as he skipped away happily.

"Baka..." Levi commented quietly.

**Ok I think this is even shorter than the last one. Oops. I'll try to make them longer I just felt this was a good place to stop. But anyway, WHAT EXACTLY IS EREN?! Haha I'm evil. I know what he is *maniacal laughter followed by devilish smile* Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mi amigos! Lolz... Please read, enjoy, and review! I own nossing! Haha I'm jamming out to The Joker by Kamui Gakupo XD**

Levi sighed and headed towards his car. His day of classes was finally over. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 4:30. He popped open his car door and headed home.

Levi lived in a large house alone. It once held the rest of his family but his mother and step-father had died in a car crash and his step-sister, Petra, had already moved out of the house. It would be considered a lonely existence for anyone other than Levi. Sure, he had greived his family's deaths, but he enjoyed being home alone in the peace and quiet.

Levi unlocked the door and walked inside. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and saw that Eren had texted him.

_Eren: hey levi is it ok that I come over at 5:30?_

_Levi: We'll be at my house then? Ok, sure that's fine. Do you have my address?_

_Eren: no could you send it to me_

_Levi: Ok_

Levi sent Eren his address and Eren replied a thanks. Levi decided to just take a quick shower and read while waiting for Eren. He walked into the bathroom, stripped his clothes, and hopped into the shower. The water was too hot so it burned his skin at first but he later adjusted.

After rinsing himself off, he stepped out and saw that it was now 5:10. He grabbed a towel and went inside his room.

Levi's room was a simple navy blue color. Inside, it had a desk, computer, double bed, nightstand, and a dresser. He stood in front of the dresser and pulled out fresh clothes. He quickly dressed and walked back into his living room. He grabbed a random book and began reading.

...

Eren glanced at the clock. It read 5:15. He figured he would leave. He didn't think Levi would mind if he wa a few minutes early. He was about to leave his small apartment when Mikasa stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked calmly.

"Calm down Mikasa. I'm only going to a friend's house," Eren replied.

"Does he know? Would you be able to trust him? Will you be careful enough to not let it come to that?"

"Mikasa, I promise I'll be fine. I'll be careful."

"I'm sorry Eren. I just worry about you. If people found out you were a-"

"Hey guys!" interupted Armin. "You heading out?" he asked Eren. (Oh my god I'm so mean XD)

Eren sighed. "Yes Armin. I'll be careful. Now good bye you too!" he said as he gave Mikasa a quick hug and left.

He jumped into his own car and put Levi's address into the GPS. He then procceded to follow the directions.

When he got to Levi's house, he was stunned. "Who does he live with then? There's no way he lives there alone!" he commented to himself. Sudden;y feeling a little self-cautious, he slowly got out of his car and walked over to the door. He knocked quietly and waited.

Levi heard the knock and got up to open the door for Eren. Eren looked at him for a moment but then gave a warm smile. "Hi Levi!" he said happily.

"Hi Eren," responded Levi, not knowing he let a small grin appear on his face. Once he noticed he quickly returned to his usual dead serious look.

"Your house is soo big! Who else do you live with?"

"I live alone. My parents passed away a while ago and my step-sister moved out."

"Oh... Sorry to bring that up..."

"It's fine. I've mourned their loss enough. Not worth getting upset over now," Levi said as he, once again, gave Eren an unknowingly comforting smile and put his hand on his shoulder. Eren blushed slightly.

"Well then... Whatcha wanna do?" Eren said akwardly as he went to sit on the black leather couch.

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to come to my house," responded Levi.

"Uh... Movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't care! You pick one!"

"Umm... ok?"

Levi walked over to another shelf that held stacks and stacks of DVDs. He grabbed a horror movie and popped it in the player.

"You picked a horror movie?!" yelled Eren.

"You said you didn't care what movie we watched," Levi said with a devious smirk. He sat down next to Eren and the movie started.

It seemed to go a bit slow at first so Levi wasn't peying that much attention, unlike Eren who was practically on the edge of his seat. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," he said to Eren.

Levi walked up to the door and opened it to be greeted by Petra.

"Shit. Sorry, I totally forgot you were coming over. I have a friend over," Levi said scratching his head.

Petra's eyes almost popped out of her skull. "You actually brought someone over?! You aren't anti-social anymore?! Yay!" she yelled as she grabbed Levi and pulled him into a deadly hug. "It's fine. I actually can't stay either. I had to grab something I think I left here. I'll just go to my room and get it real fast, ok?"

"Sure."

Petra quickly rushed into the house, ran up the stairs and threw her old bedroom door open. She rumaged through some boxes and quickly left the house yelling a goodbye to her step-brother. Levi shrugged and went back to sit next to Eren.

Eren was staring at the screen in front of him. Levi smiled a bit, but then he noticed his eyes.

Eren's eyes weren't his usual blue-green. They were a glowing shade of bright green. The light made his face shine in a pale green color.

"Eren..." Levi said in shock. He felt an immense heat in his head and his eyes stung.

Eren realized what he was looking at. He quickly changed his eyes back to hs usual color. He looked up at Levi sadly but sadness quickly turned into shock.

Levi's eyes were glowing yellow.

**dun Dun DUN! OH snap! Cliff hanger! Please review and thanks for reading! (I'm such an ass hole XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, look! I'm alive! I'm really really really sorry I didn't update. I got writers block and them just got lazy. Yell at me all you want its my fault for being lazy... But! I'm here now :D Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin...**

Eren looked at Levi in shock. He slowly felt his eyes turn back to their green glow. "Levi... Wha-" he started. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Weren't the other shifters all dead?

Now it was Levi's turn to act shocked. His mother had been a shifter and passed that lonely gene onto him. When she died, he had no one. He tried his best to stray away from his step-sister and step-father. He forced himself into the cacoon of self-hatred and pity. He built a wall around himself to protect him from emotions, and it was falling apart because of this teenage boy in front of him.

"Eren... You're a... You're a shifter?" he said in disbelief. All sorts of unframiliar emotions hurtled into him and he felt his eyes sting with a new pain. Tears.

"Yeah but... how... how can you be? The only ones who were left alive were my family after the incident..."

Levi froze. The incident... He knew exactly what Eren was talking about. After the breed of shifters had been discovered, in order to save their species, had agreed to help the military out in war situations. Their ability gave them the option to look like humans, but be able to change into huge terrifying monsters. After years and years of this pact, the humans grew too scared and demanded that they be killed. The government, still needing their help, complied but left one family unharmed.

Levi's mother had been a shifter in the Gulf War. She had been paired up with a human man who was the head of their section. They eventually fell in love and gave birth to Levi. When the squad found out, they were outraged. They didn't believe it was right for different species to mate so in a squirmish, Levi's father was killed. His mother barely escaped with her life, carrying baby Levi in her arms as she ran. She created a fake name and hid from the hunters trying to kill her until one very tragic day. Her new husband and herself were driving back from a simple grocery store, when a car and purposely slammed into them. Apparently, someone had snitched that she was the rumoured shifter in the community and one person, in despiration, killed her and her husband. Then the incident occured. Suddenly, almost all unknown titan shifters collapsed and were put into comas. Many died and few are still alive, but they are in a comatose state, hospitalized.

"My mother gave birth to me before that..." Levi replied, his hands balled into fists as he recalled the memories.

Eren could see the pain on Levi's face so he did the one thing he could. He stood up, and hugged him. Levi tensed but soon melted into the hug as the tears finally passed his eyes.

"I'm here, Levi. You're not alone anymore," Eren whispered into his ear.

**I know this chapter is short but it has a lot of info so I decided to stop here. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update you guys! Sorry it wasn't sooner but it's here now. I'm not planning on taking a 3 month break again so yup... Please read, enjoy, and review!**

When Levi heard those words, a mental dam inside him broke. His tears were now flowing from his grey eyes quickly. His sobs were getting increasingly louder with every soothing back stroke Eren was giving.

Eren was so confused. How did Levi's mother manage to escape the shifter killings? And how did she not die during the indident where eyeryoone collasped? Eren pushed those thoughts aside though. The man he had only known for two days was like him. With his mother dead, his father missing, and his cousin being an asshole, he finally felt like he had someone to relate and talk to. Then it struck him. Did Annie know about this?

Eren pulled away from Levi after about thirty minutes of calming him down. Levi looked up and the faintest possible blush appeared across his pale cheeks. His sobs were now mere whimpers and his tears were slowing. Eren cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, causing Levi's blush to actually became visable to the naked eye. Eren giggled slightly and Levi furrowed his eyes in both embaressment and anger.

"So..." said Eren akwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Levi smiled slightly at the brunette, taking in his features. His hair was fairly messy now, and his eyes still seemed to have a bit of green spark to them. His clothes were wrinkled, causing Levi to mentally grimace. When he saw the palest pink upon his features though, he brushed off the irritation and replaced it with a bit of happiness, and another blush of his own.

"I-I didn't think I would ever meet someone else like me..." muttered Levi as he plopped onto the couch and wiped the remaining tear marks off of his face.

Eren was brought back to reality. "Neither did I, other than Annie at least," he replied. Levi's eyes widened.

"Annie?"

"Yup. She the only other shifter I know who didn't collapse. Actually, that reminds me. Why didn't you collapse on that day?"

Levi tensed, remembering what he felt that day. "I... I don't know. I have a partial theory but no proof or even much to go on. When the cops told me the time of my mothers death about a week after it happend, I found out that she died at the exact minute that everyone started collapsing. I'm still really confused about the whole thing, but I'm fairly certain she died right before any of it happend. It could be a coincident and I could just be paranoid but it seems all too strange... I don't know why _I _didn't collapse, but I did feel something. When everything started happening, it was the first time I shifted. My mother always had a rule about never shifting, and I obeyed it. But when she died, it felt as if my head was going to explode. I assume that I shifted due to the pain..." Levi's voice trailed off. While saying all of that, the memories flashed in his mind, causing tears to start forming.

Eren noticed and quickly sat next to him, worry aparent in his eyes. "Levi, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine just... it's hard to relive all of that..." Levi replied as he wiped at his eyes, flashing Eren a fake smile.

**Ok I promise that I will get these back to their original length at some point but I just started writing again and I have online homework due in thirty minutes. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so my computer is being a bitch. I've been having a whole bunch of problems and I think I fixed them myself but I'm not sure... Anyways new chapters up and running so please read, enjoy, and review!**

"We really should go see Annie about some things. She might be able to help you," Eren said, hoping Levi would agree. Levi tensed. He wasn't sure if he could believe Eren in the first place about Annie. She seemed too... normal. But Levi had just poured his heart out to Eren, which means he trusted him with his life, despite only knowing each other for a short time.

"I... I guess... She's really a shifter, though? She just seems so average compared to the few that I've met while I was a kid..." Levi figeted on the couch. Eren noticed his discomfort and pulled Levi onto his lap. Levi was surprised but was soon melted by Eren's body heat. He snuggled upto him and sighed in content. Eren linked his arms around the shorter male's body and burried his face in his shoulder.

"Yup. I'm one hundred percent certain. I've seen her in her titan form so... yeah..." Eren stuttered akwardly. In reality, he didn't want to move now. He was happy in this position of holding Levi's body close to him for comfort. He sighed in frustration at the thought of getting up.

"Can we just stay like this forever actually?"

Levi laughed. "God, I wish we could. We can defy logic and turn into huge monsters but we can't freeze time for like an hour at least? Pathetic..."

Eren giggled in responce. "Mmm... You're like me own personal teddy bear..."

Levi blushed and grumbled, "I-I'm not your teddy bear..."

"Hmm... Yeah you are."

"Am not..."

"Are too."

"Shut up, Jaeger."

Eren smiled. "Levi, are you really okay? It seemed hard talking about all that stuff. If you need to cry some more you can, you know."

"I know I could, but I've spent enough time dwelling on it. I just want to cuddle right now," Levi replied as he turned to his side, his head now resting on Eren's shoulder. 'He's so warm...' he thought as he curled up into a ball.

"Ok, just know that I'm here for you. You dont have anything to hide from me now. We're the same you and I. You're like... my missing piece." Eren and Levi both blushed at Eren's statement. Well, he wasn't wrong.

Levi smiled again as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. "Eren... I... I think I..." a yawn broke his sentance off midway and he fell into slumber. Eren was a bit confused but brushed it off. He snuggled up to Levi and up to the soft fluff of the sofa, closed his eyes, and joined LEvi in dream land.

**I know this one isn't very productive story wise but I felt like they needed a chapter or two to chillax. So that's what I did :3 Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chappie up! I feel like I'm always so hyper in these Author Notes... Heh... Well anyways, please read, enjoy, and enjoy!**

_"Levi... You have to promise me something, ok?"_

_"Ok Momma. What?"_

_"You have to NEVER let them find you. And always becareful. Make sure your eyes never shift. Never, EVER, transform unless you desperately need to. I... I don't think Mommy's gonna be around for much longer... If anything happens to me... find a girl named Hanji and tell her about my friend Kalura and her son, Eren. Say that you're like them."_

_"There are more people like me and Mommy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie. You... You're vey special because... because of Daddy and I. Daddy and I are both special people which makes you an extra special person and extra special people sometimes need... need someone to watch over them."_

_"I can watch over myself! I'll protect you Momma!"_

_"I know you will. I love you Levi. Be safe. Please."_

_"Wait! Where are you going Momma?"_

_"Your new Daddy and I are just gonna go to the store. We'll be back in about an hour ok?"_

_"Momma... I don't think you should go... My tummy says no..."_

_"I'll... I'll be f-fine... sweetie. Good... Goodbye."_

Levi sat straight up and gasped. One single crystal tear slipped passed his eye. Eren groaned beneath him and sat up lazily. "Mm... What's wrong, Levi?" he asked as he messed with his hair. His tired expression changed to a worried one when he saw Levi's face. "Levi?"

"I... I have to talk to Annie... Now..." Levi muttered quietly. "Can... Can we go?"

Eren was slightly confused but nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No... Not really. But, I really need to talk to her."

Eren got up and grabbed his keys off of the small table by the entrance and walked back over to Levi who was standing a few feet away from him. The clock now read 11:38 but Eren knew Annie would still be awake and by the looks of things this was a huge problem that needed to be taken care of immediatly.

Levi was staring at the ground with slightly widened eyes as he recalled the memory from his dream over and over again. He gasped when Eren unexpectedly picked him up bridal style and carried him out to the plain silver car. He set him down and opened the door for him. Levi smiled slightly and hugged Eren. Eren was surprised but hugged back.

"Thank you. So much..." Levi whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck, then procedding to hop into the car.

Eren blinked in shock but then got into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. He started the car and glanced one more time at Levi before saying, "You're welcome," with a smile. He put his foot on the gas and started driving towards Annie's house.

XxXxXxXxXx

After about half an hour of driving, they arrived at a simple one-story house. Despite it being owned by a vixon, it looked very homey. Eren parked the car and He and Levi glanced at each other then sighed. "Here goes nothing..." Levi mumbled and they exited the car.

The front light was on so they assumed she was up like Eren suspected. The walked up the front steps and Eren knocked on the door. "Open up Annie! It's Eren!"

Eren finished knocking, took a step back, and braced himself before pushing Levi out of the way. Levi was confused but quickly realized what he was doing. Just a soon as Eren pushed Levi, Annie slammed open the door, which slammed into Eren, then slapped him. "Why the hell are you here past midnight without telling me?!" she demanded, her eyes glowing a pale blue because she didn't know of Levi's presence. Levi smirked, knowing she would be surprised and shocked about him seeing her eyes.

Just as suspected, Annie looked at Levi and her face contorted in horror. "L-Levi uh... Whatcha... doing here? Heheh..." she asked, trying to change the upcoming subject.

"Don't bother Annie. He knows about both of us."

Annie grimaced. "Why the hell did yo-" She was cut of by Levi laughing wth his eyes closed. "What's so fu-" She was cut off again, but this time, by her own gasp. Levi had opened his eyes, and they were now shining his golden yellow.

Annie was now staring at the obsidian haired man with wide eyes. She stumbled back and her back hit Eren, who was smirking. Eren assumed she would grimace but her face stayed in it's shocked expression. "G-get inside... Now..." she demanded the both of them to do. Levi complied and changed his eyes but to their human steel grey.

The blonde grabbed Eren's shirt before he entered and quietly asked, "What the hell is he? He... He can't be a shifter... I thought... We thought..." She released Eren and pushed him inside. Levi was already sitting in the couch and Eren joined him. Annie plopped onto the bit recliner scross from them and stared at Levi.

"Do it again," she ordered, her eyes narrowing to slits. Levi now remembered her temper and tensed, realizing he pissed her off with the laugh.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he stuttered. He closed his eyes and reopened them again. Eren looked at him and blushed.

'They illuminate his features. He looks... beautiful...' Eren thought. Annie glanced over at Eren and flashed him a devious smirk. When Levi followed her gaze, he seemed to be turning in slow motion to Eren. He let out a soundless gasp as he looked at Eren with his glowing yellow eyes. Being unfocused, his own eyes changed green and it felt like all time had stopped as they gazed at each other.

Annie coughed in an atempt to get their attention. It didn't. They continued to stare at each other. Eren and Levi simultaniously raised their hand to the other uncontiously. They grasped each others hand and a few sparks flashed. Annie's eyes widened. "STOP!" she screamed as she ran towards them. She smacked their hands down and the pair collapsed into each other.

They regained their senses and glared at Annie. "What was that for?" asked an annoyed Eren.

"Do you not remember the past five minutes?" asked Annie with wide eyes once again.

"We just sat down. What do you mean?" Levi added.

"Your guys' eyes shifted and you were staring at each other for like five minutes before you took each others' hand. Then there were sparks and I stopped you."

The duo glanced at each other. "What?" the asked at the same time.

**Stopping it here cuz I have bloody homework... Sigh... Anyways, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
